I Know You See Me
by leighton.c
Summary: Dan's finally moved on without telling Serena. Or breaking up with her. Will her Prince Charming pick up the pieces or will she be left alone. SereNate!
1. Better Love Next Time S

A/N: Yeah I know I really shouldn't be starting another story but tough. I have; moving to New York has inspired me to write some Gossip Girl! All the names of the chapters are going to be based on songs I've decided. But don't get me wrong, it's not actually a songfic, just like the way Gossip Girl episodes are named after movies, I thought it would be easier with songs!

**I Know You See Me**

**Chapter One - Better Love Next Time S**

_

* * *

_

Hey people!

_Another rainy day on the Upper East Side and another juicy story to tell. Queen B was spotted teary eyed and upset as she stormed away from the Palace hotel, rumour has it that Chuck Bass was to blame. But really we're not surprised, who else can provoke such a reaction from the queen of mean? But that's not all, the main story for today concerns our 'It' girl: Serena van der Woodsen who apparently has been left heartbroken by none other than lonely boy who was spotted getting cosy with a mystery girl in Central Park._

_Spotted: __**B **__angrily__storming out of the Palace hotel and towards a limo snapping at the chauffeur after he asked her whether Mr Bass would be joining her. Do we smell trouble in paradise? __**D **__walking through Central Park with a mystery girl in tow. Lonely boy is obviously no longer lonely. __**N**__ and __**S**__ bundling into a Lincoln town car whilst holding hands and trying not to be seen. Do our eyes deceive us or are they finally taking the plunge and getting together? Has __**S**__ finally traded lonely boy in for a better model? Only one way to find out, keep your eyes peeled for news on this hot new couple!_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"Is it true?" She whispers, praying in her heart that it's not true.

"Yes" he says, bowing his head down in shame.

Serena can't believe it, she doesn't want to believe it; but when Dan confirms that the latest Gossip Girl blast is in fact true she knows that this can't go on. How can it? The man she loves has been lying to her and sneaking behind her back.

She grabs her blue Balenciaga Covered Giant City bag off the table and her black Chloe Military inspired double breasted wool and silk coat off the back of the chair and blindly makes an exit from the coffee shop, tears stinging her eyes as she stumbles out the door. She begins walking aimlessly when she realizes that she has no one to turn to. She can't possibly run to Blair with her problems, her best friend has enough to deal with, with her stepbrother Chuck Bass. Dumping her problems upon Blair would just be cruel. She can't turn to Dan because he was the cause of her unhappiness and she doesn't really have many friends other than Chuck, Blair and Nate none of which could help her.

After walking in continuous circles around Williamsburg she decides to give up and call a cab. Slipping her coat over her Miu Miu silk cut out dress she steps out on to the street and bumps into the one person she doesn't expect to see looking back at her with inquisitive green eyes.

"Serena!?" He says, grabbing her before she falls over backwards into the puddle.

She can't bring herself to say anything so she just stares into his eyes, hoping that he will understand that something is not right and that she needs a friend to talk to. Surely enough Nate realizes and he takes her hand, escorting her to the Lincoln Town Car he had called for his date with Vanessa. He sighed and opened the door for Serena to get in before following suit. Vanessa would have to wait.

He has a feeling that what is upsetting Serena is the latest Gossip Girl blast. It normally is. But he doesn't say anything, if she wants to talk she will. Serena grabs Nate's hand and leans her head on his shoulder, she craves comfort and she knows that Nate has a girlfriend but she can't help herself. She never takes into account anyone else when it comes to Nate. She feels as though she has waited long enough for her chance with him and if he doesn't realize then she doesn't know what else she can do.

"I'm sorry" She says, intertwining her fingers with his and closing her eyes. She really is, she doesn't mean for him to break up with Vanessa in this way but the way he makes her feel she can't control herself.

"Don't be" He says simply. He wishes there was some way she would realize that he loves her and that he's going insane just waiting for her to say the same but like the rest of his life it's complicated. He only chose to go out with Vanessa because he figured it would bring him closer to Serena through Dan, and although he really liked her, he didn't love Vanessa. How could he? She wasn't Serena.

"You know, I used to tell you everything. Sometimes more than I should have, not even Blair knew some of what I told you." Serena says not daring to look up at him.

"What happened to us?" Nate wonders aloud although he knows perfectly well what happened. The Shepard's wedding was the start of the end. And although he doesn't regret what happened he does regret what happened to their friendship.

"You know what happened. And I'm sorry for that, for all I put you through." She says finally deciding to pick her head up off of his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"I'm not. I know it's wrong but I don't regret anything that happened that night." He admits truthfully.

"But Nate..." Serena begins, shocked when she hears Nate's reply.

"Look Serena, I don't care if you regret it, the thing is, I don't and there's a reason for that. A reason that neither one of us is willing to admit.

"Yes, but there's a reason for that. You have a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend." She counters.

"Had? You and Dan broke up? Is that why you're upset?" Nate asks suddenly curious as to why Serena and Dan had split up.

"Yeah. Turns out the latest Gossip Girl was more than just a rumour." Serena says bitterly.

"And you can't work through this one?" Nate asks, hoping the answer will be a no because he really wants a chance with the girl of his dreams.

Serena silently hands her phone to Nate, and makes him read the latest piece of news that led to her breakup with Dan.

"Oh." Is all Nate has to say.

"Yeah Oh, and the thing is he doesn't regret it and he doesn't want to stop seeing her nor does he deny that there is something going on between the two of them." Serena says sadly. She doesn't want to let Dan go but they've tried to work things out so many times that it is all becoming a little ridiculous for her. They are from two different worlds and they should have known better than to think that it would work.

"Well Serena, you know if you aren't happy being with him then I don't think you should. Besides any guy who is stupid enough to give you up without a fight is insane. You're deserving of someone who can make you happy." Nate says honestly.

She sighs and just looks into his eyes, he doesn't realize how much those words hurt her because he didn't fight for her but she lets it go. There's no use fighting. They continue to gaze at each other when the car comes to a complete halt.

"Miss Serena, we're here" The chauffeur says after discreetly coughing to catch their attention.

Serena suddenly snaps out of the trance Nate has kept her in before blushing and thanking both Nate and the driver and stepping out of the car.

Nate sighs and looks out the window as he sees Serena's long blonde locks flowing behind her as she walks towards the Palace hotel, her Jimmy Choo bright blue heels fiercely tapping on the ground beneath.

Sinking into the leather seats of his limousine he groans, thinking of what he would say to Vanessa after standing her up.


	2. This Ain't a Love Song, V

It's terrible but I haven't updated my stories in forever and felt guilty so I wrote whatever I could!

* * *

**Chapter 2: This Ain't a Love Song V! **

"Why?" Vanessa asks, crossing her arms. She was sick of this. Of it all. Of him.

"Look, I didn't plan for my grandfather to bump into me and then ask me to have lunch with him" Nate explains, desperately hoping she will buy it. He doesn't want to break up with her, not yet at least. He needs to make sure that Serena will be there for him when he does let go of Vanessa.

"But I thought you weren't on speaking terms with him or the rest of the Vanderbilts?" She asks, suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

"Look, things are complicated with my family. It's not as simple as, "I'm not speaking to him ever again". There are rules, morals that my family religiously follow." He says, flustered.

"Cut the crap Nate. I know for a fact you weren't with your grandfather or any member of your family for that matter. Dan got a gossip girl blast when I was serving him at the cafe. I know you were with Serena."

Nate curses Gossip Girl under his breath. The girl was a monster. It was like she lived off of other people's despair.

"Yes, I was with Serena. When we both know that Dan should have been with her. But no, your best friend broke my best friend's heart and as usual I was left to pick up the pieces. If you have a problem with that then take it up with Dan." Nate says angrily.

"Don't blame this on Dan. The fact of the matter is that you stood me up and then lied." Vanessa says angrily.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't trust you. That I can't honestly tell you where I am because you're so uptight and close minded and suspicious of me that you would automatically jump to conclusions like you are now" Nate says.

He doesn't want to have this conversation and certainly not in the middle of Central Park where Gossip Girl spies were most likely lurking in the shadows just waiting to humiliate him. So he lets go. He doesn't care that Serena might not want him and he certainly doesn't care that Vanessa won't be there; she was, after all, a time pass and a feeling of being wanted. It wasn't until today that he realized that he didn't need that. He didn't need her.

"Nate. You have put me through hell and back this year with all your stupid excuses and pathetic issues. There was the whole cougar situation and then the situation with Jenny not to mention with Blair and now Serena? I'm just supposed to sit back and listen to you apologize time and time again and then promising that you won't do something that inevitably you will once again." Vanessa says, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah well Vanessa, I don't see you rushing to my side all the time. I don't see you calling me and I certainly don't see you accepting the fact that maybe I've had an unstable life and that sometimes I don't know where to go and end up back with those who have known me my whole life. So you know what, you don't have to sit back and listen to me because I think it's best if we stop whilst we're ahead. Don't you?" Nate says.

And when Vanessa just stands there disbelieving Nate's reaction he just turns around and walks away. He can't deal with the daily drama of the Upper East Side. There's a point where too much is too much and he just can't take it anymore.

XOXO

She's somehow ended up at the Hamptons. A week early but not a day too soon. She's told Nate, Blair and Chuck to meet her at the Bass estate in the Hamptons so that she can drown her sorrows, but Nate's the only one who can make it in the next 24 hours. Blair and Chuck have some unsettled disputes that they are trying to get past, but promised Serena they would be there within a week no less.

She's lying on a floating chair in the pool basking in the summer sun. Her endless tanned legs are crossed, one over the other, an umbrella drink in one hand and a cell-phone in the other. She's peeking through the brim of her sunhat and flicking through the numbers in her phonebook desperately seeking company. She's been alone for the past two days and not even the maids will speak to her. She's craving someone's presence and the only thing she can possibly think of is calling someone to relieve her discomfort. The problem is who. Nate's most probably with Vanessa, Blair with Chuck and she has no desire to speak to Dan. She had never been that close to Jenny and there weren't many others she would be able to speak to openly.

It's when the latest Gossip Girl blast reaches her is when she smiles.

_A scorching hot summer's day and a sorching hot secret to tell. Looks like** V** has been stood up one last time. Turns out **N** isn't as gutless as one might think. Rumor has it he's grown a pair and broken up with our resident hippie. Congratulations baby! You're free!_

_Spotted: **S**, soaking up some sun at the Bass' Hampton estate. **N** walking away from **V** in Central Park. **C** in Tiffany's looking for a diamond necklace (a present for **B** perhaps?) and **D** sitting on a bench in Central Park consoling his gal pal **V.**_

_You know you love me!_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
